Unfaithful
by Young and the Hopeless
Summary: This is a songfic about lust and love, Heartach and death. TysonXKai, KaixRay Death of a Character!


**Unfaithful**

**By Rihanna**

Disclaimer: I don't Beyblades and I will never own them

_**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**_

Kai sat on the bed that he sheared with Tyson alone; listening to his partner as he took a shower, listening to every single drop of water that hit his body. Braking out of his trance Kai stood up and walked over to the window, where he saw another blader that was plaguing his thoughts. Kai's face softened as he saw the raven-haired blader, blading by himself in the back yard.

_Why can't I get you out of my head_ Kai thought as he continued to stare at the keeper of the White Tiger. For the past few months Kai had been thinking about this young boy every minute of his spare time, it was starting to become obsessive.

"Kai what are you looking at?" A voice said behind him.

Kai slightly turned his head and looked at Tyson who was standing just in a towel. "Nothing," Kai said in a bitter tone.

Tyson took a sharp breath in as he slightly moved away from his lover. These past few months Tyson had felt that Kai was becoming more distance, becoming more like he used to be; it was starting to scare him, not knowing what was going to happen in the long run, with him and the team.

Kai saw what Tyson did and it made his heart sink, he didn't want to hurt the younger boy, but the feelings that he was feeling inside himself were giving him mixed emotions, and he was unsure how to control them. Tyson was his partner, but Ray, he was something else. He was Kai's addiction.

Kai turned back to the window and looked to see Ray sitting under the tree looking at his blade. Sighing Kai turned and walked past Tyson not taking another look at him.

Tyson sighed as he sat down on the end of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands, letting his wet hair slid forward and drip on him and the floor. _I know something is up Kai, why won't you just let me know what is going on_

Kai walked down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door to stand on the deck. "No matter how much you look at, it's not going to talk back."

The raven-haired boy looked up and smiled at the older boy. "Hi Kai."

Kai smiled back, walking over to the boy, "What do you say we get out of here?"

"Where do you want to go?" Ray asked as he stood up, putting his blade in his pocket and wiped the dirt off his pants.

"Any where but here," Kai said as he looked up to the bedroom that he shared with Tyson and then looked back at the raven-haired boy. "I just want to get away from the confines of this house."

"Is Tyson given you problems or something?" Ray asked as they walked back into the house and grabbed their coats.

"Something like that," Kai said with a slight laugh.

"Where are you going?" a bubbly blonde headed boy asked as Ray opened the door.

"Out," Kai replied as he stepped outside the house.

Ray turned and looked at the boy and shrugged his shoulders then followed Kai.

_**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
**_

"So Kai where are we going?" Ray asked again, happy to be out of the house.

"I'm not sure," Kai said as he stopped and looked around where he was to get his bearings, and then looked back down to Ray. "What do you want to do?"

Ray smiled and took Kai's hand, "Come with me."

When they got to where Ray wanted to go, he let go of Kai's hand that he was holding tightly on to as they ran there. Puffing slightly from the run, Ray smiled and looked up to Kai. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Kai looked at Ray and smiled in bewilderment that he would be able to find such a beautiful place like this. "How did you find this?" Kai asked as he walked forward and on to the green lushes grass that was spread out around the lake. What Kai was looking at was amazing, crystal clear water, lushes green grass that was shaded by a few large trees and there wasn't a person in sight, he thought that you would only be able to find a beautiful place like his on a disserted island.

Ray walked over and stood next to Kai. "I found it on one of my many walks." Ray took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "I come here when I need some calm. Ray began to walk down the grassy hill and towards a tree.

Kai did the same following Ray down the hill. "I didn't know that you could find quite places like this near a city."

"Nether did I," Ray replied with a slight smile._ I wonder why Kai wants to spend time with me I know Kai is closer to me then the others, but he has never done anything like this before._

"Do you wanna sit down?" Kai asked as he stopped walking.

"Yeah sure," Ray said as he sat down against the tree.

Kai sat down next to Ray and smiled at him as he laid down under the tree on the soft grass. "You know that you're just going to get dirt and grass in your hair," Kai told him.

"It doesn't bother me," Ray said as he stretched himself out. "It is always amazing how blue the sky is."

Kai looked up at the sky and then back at Ray. "It's amazing how golden your eyes are."

Ray slightly blushed and leaned up on his elbows. "Kai what is going on?"

Kai sighed and looked away from Ray.

"Kai is something happened between you and Tyson?" Ray asked probing Kai with questions, hoping that something had happened between the younger blader and his captain. "Kai?"

Kai turned and looked at Ray. "Ray I don't know what I am feeling right now." Kai put his hand against Ray's cheek. "All I know for cretin is that my heart is telling me to be with you."

Ray leaned into his hand, and then sighed realising what he was doing was wrong. "Kai we can't keep doing this, we can't do this to Tyson." Ray stood up and looked down to the keeper of the phoenix.

"But what about what we want, are we just going to turn our backs on that?" Kai asked as he leaned back on to his elbows to get a better look at the white tiger.

"Kai it isn't the matter of what we are feeling…" Ray stopped and looked away from the slate haired blader that was still sitting on the grass. "Kai I want to be with you every second of the day." Ray turned to look at Kai.

Kai stood. "Ray I know." Kai took Ray into a hug.

Ray slightly pushed away from Kai and looked up at him. "God when Tyson said that you changed, he didn't mention that you have a whole new personality," Ray said with a laugh.

Kai smiled. "Is it a bad thing?"

Ray shook his head.

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
**_

"Max have you seen Kai?" Tyson asked as he walked down the stairs to see Max sitting in front of the TV.

Max looked at Tyson then back to the TV. "He went out with Ray about half an hour ago."

"Did he say when he was going to be back?" Tyson asked as he came to stand next to the lounge Max was sitting on.

"Nope," Max said as he continued to look at the TV.

Tyson sighed and began to walk off.

"Ty!" Max shouted as he turned off the TV and jumped off the lounge.

Tyson turned and looked at the blonde blader.

"Is there something wrong…I mean with Kai and you?" he said as he walked closer to Tyson.

"What do you mean?" Tyson asked wondering what he was thinking.

"Well Kai has been spending a lot of time with Ray and well you have been spending a lot of time…well on your own," Max said feeling really bad for his friend as he had some idea what was going on.

Tyson sighed and walked away a few steps then turned back to look at Max. "If it makes him happy it makes me happy." Tyson walk back towards Max. "You know Kai and how hard it is to make him happy, well this helps me a little." Tyson smiled and walked back towards the kitchen.

"We better go," Kai said as he sat up from where he and Ray were laying.

Ray sighed and then rolled on to his stomach. "I just wish we could be with each other then more then a few moments at a time."

Kai looked down towards the end of the lake and then back Ray. "We can't do that to Ty yet."

Ray rolled back over and took the hand that Kai was offering. "I understand Kai." Ray gave Kai a warm smile.

The walk back to the house was quite, Kai thinking of what he would have to go back to and Ray thinking of what he will have to do to control his urges that he has when Kai is around.

Ray looked over to Kai and slightly smiled blushing as he turned away and looked at the ground as he walked. _I wonder when Kai and I will get a moment alone to let our true feelings show?_

Ray got to the front door of the Blade Breakers he was about to turn the doorknob but stopped. "Kai I just want to let you know…" Ray turned and looked at Kai with sadness in his eyes. "Kai."

Kai put his index finger to Ray's mouth. "Shhh, everything is going to be ok." Kai pulled Ray into a hug.

Ray lifted his head up to Kai and stepped on his Tipp toes and kissed Kai, as Kai deepened the kiss.

Once they finished their kiss, and Ray had regained his composure they went inside.

"And the Ray-mister has returned," Max said with a smile as he jumped over the couch and handed Ray a control to the _x-box_.

Ray smiled to Kai then sat on the couch next to max. "I am going to totally kick you ass."

Kai smiled at what Ray said then started to head to the kitchen then was stopped by Max.

"Hey Kai I think there might be something wrong with Tyson, he has been up in your room, like all morning,"Max said not taking his eyes off the TV.

Kai looked from them and then up the stairs. He had hardly talked to Tyson all day. _I guess I should go talk to him._ Kai sighed and made his way up to their room. Noticing that the door was closed Kai knocked twice and opened the door slowly.

"Is that you Kai?" a quite voice asked.

Looking into the room it was pitched black, Kai couldn't see Tyson through the darkness. "Ty where are you?" Kai asked as he walked into the room and closed the door behind him to give them some privacy.

"Tell me that you love me Kai?" Tyson said softly.

Kai sighed and tried the light switch that was near him which didn't work. "Tyson turn on some lights."

"No Kai!"

This time Kai could tell that Tyson was pissed off as he heard him move around the room. Kai sighed again. "Tyson turn on the lights, or you will hurt yourself."

"Kai I will be fine, I won't…" Tyson was unable to finish his sentence as he tripped over something in the darkness.

"Tyson!" Kai cried. "Where are you?" Kai said wanting to get over to Tyson as soon as possible.

"I'm over near the window," Tyson said with pain in his voice.

Kai slowly made his way over to the window slowly

Getting down on all fours he scanned over the ground with his hands as he crawled over to the window.

Finally touching something fleshy he smiled. "That better be you?"

"Yeah that is me," Tyson said not sounding as happy as Kai thought he would.

Kai took his hand away from Tyson. "What's wrong Tyson?"

Tyson began to move then you heard a click as he turned on the lamp that was near them. "Where were you today?"

Kai watched as Tyson sat up next to the end of the bed. "I spent the day with Ray," Kai said next to Tyson beside the bed. "I thought that wouldn't be a problem seen as though he is my best friend."

Tyson shock his head. "No it isn't…you just didn't tell me that you were going out."

Kai looked to see that Tyson had tears in his eyes. "Sorry."

Tyson looked to Kai and slightly smiled. "It's cool." Tyson wiped away a stray tear. "What did you do today?"

Kai turned his head as he slightly blushed thinking of Ray. "We just went for a walk." Once he felt the blush go away he looked back at Tyson. "How about we go down stairs and have dinner?"

"I'm not hungry," Tyson said as he stood and sat on the bed. "I think that I might stay up here."

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Kai nodded and walked out of the door closing it behind him. Looking over the banister he saw Max and Ray still playing the _x-box_. "You don't have to make dinner for Tyson."

Max paused the game and looked to Kai who was walking down the stairs. "Don't you think that is a bit weird Kai that Tyson doesn't wanna eat?"

"Not my problem," Kai said as he walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a drink then walked towards the lounge room again.

Max put down the control he was using and went up towards Kai and Tyson's room.

Kai looked at him and then looked down to Ray. "I'm going outside."

Ray nodded and looked towards Max who was knocking on the door trying to get in. _Should I go and talk to Kai?_ Ray sighed and got up from the lounge and followed Kai outside.

"Tyson can I please come in so we can talk?" Max asked as the door opened.

Tyson looked at Max then to see Kai walk outside and Ray following. "This can't be happening."

Max looked out to see what Tyson had seen then looked back to see Tyson sitting on the bed. "So it has started."

"Is everything ok Kai?" Ray asked as he stood in the doorway and looked at Kai who was leaning on a post that was on the deck.

Kai took a little looked behind his shoulder then looked back towards the darkened garden. "You know what Ray I doubt everything will be ok anymore."

"What do you mean?" Ray asked as he went and sat on the steps near Kai that lead down to the garden.

"Well look what am I doing. I am basically killing Tyson." Kai shook his head. "Every time I walk out that door I see him die a little more inside." Kai looked over to Ray. "I don't wanna hurt him anymore."

A tear rolled down Ray's cheek as he thought what he had with Kai was over.

Kai squatted down near Ray. "Do you understand that I don't wanna be the murder, the one that took away his life."

Ray stood and walked down to the garden then looked back at Kai. "What happened to the Kai that told me not to turn my back on my feelings that told me that we should continue this?"

"That Kai saw the pain in his lovers eyes tonight and saw that he was killing him," Kai said as he slowly walked down the stairs.

"Kai you have to realise that your not only hurting Tyson anymore. You're also hurting me," Ray said as he pointed to him self. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Tyson, no matter what you are thinking, Kai is not cheating on you," Max said as he sat on the bed comforting Tyson.

"How can you say that Max. Don't you see what I see?" Tyson said as he lifted his head up from the pillow to talk to Max.

"Well I don't know what you are seeing," Max said as he stood up and walked to the door of Tyson and Kai's Bedroom. "But all I see is two friends talking with each other. " Max looked towards Tyson. "Do you think that Kai might think that you are cheating on him because I am sitting on the bed with you and talking to you?"

Tyson stood up from the bed and wiped the tears off his face. "No."

Max slightly laughed and walked and sat on the bed with Tyson. "Then don't think the worst when all they are doing is talking to each other."

"Don't say that Ray," Kai walked to stand in front of Ray. "No matter what happens I will always love you."

Ray looked up to Kai. "How can I trust what you say when you love another?" Ray shook his head. "I don't what to be a burden Kai, I want you and all of you, not sloppy seconds."

Kai watched as Ray left him and walked inside. _One day Ray you will have all of me, I just don't know when that will happen._

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell_

Kai had slept on the couch after his talk with Ray the night before, and woke up from a dreamless sleep. With the house in complete quite Kai walked up the stairs and went to the bathroom to take a shower with no interruptions.

With the water rushing over him it gave him time to think, about Tyson, Ray and what he should do about the whole situation.

_Who ever I decided to be with, I will end up hurting the other._ Kai stood with his head resting on the wall in front of him. _We might even need to leave the team_. Kai punched the wall. _I will not allow Ray to risk this all for me_. Kai faced the faucets and turned the water off.

Hopping out of the shower he dried himself off and put the towel around his waist. Looking into the mirror he rubbed the condensation off with a hand towel that was on the basin. _What are you doing Kai?_ Kai asked himself looking at his reflection. _Why do you have to cause problems in the team?_ Kai shook his head as the water dripped of his long slate hair. _I will have to sort his out and fast…before something happens that everyone will regret._

Kai got dressed and made his way down stairs, where he saw Ray, one of the boys that he couldn't stop thinking about.

Ray looked up from the coffee mug he was looking in to, to see Kai standing in the door way of the Kitchen staring at him. Ray went to open his mouth to talk to him, but decided against and looked away from him to the window.

Kai walked in to the Kitchen and sat next to Ray. "Ray please don't turn way from me."

Ray turned and looked at him, with tears welling in his eyes.

Kai's heart sank, when he saw Ray's sadden face. "Oh Ray," Kai pulled Ray into a hug not caring any more if anyone had seen him, it had all became to much he was hurting the one person that had stood by him through everything. "I am so sorry Ray I did not mean for all this to hurt you, I was just being selfish as usual."

Ray pulled Kai out of the hug and wiped the tears from his face. "You were never being selfish Kai, I was the one in the wrong, and I should have never started this with you. It was stupid of me to even think that anything could have happened between us when you are with Tyson."

"What do you mean when his is with me?"

Both of them turned and looked up to see Tyson standing at the end of the table with the blonde head Max right behind him.

Ray looked to Kai then back to Tyson unsure what he should say in this situation.

Kai took a deep breath in. "Ray was just telling me that when I am with you, I seem to change into a better person." Kai stood up and walked over to Tyson and put his arms around him. "And I think it to."

Tyson slightly smiled and hugged Kai, then looked to Ray with daggers in his eyes.

Kai and Tyson broke apart then Kai looked up to the clock on the wall. "Ray if you wanted to hit the streets we might as well do it now."

Ray looked at the clock then took a big mouthful of the coffee that had been sitting in front of him.

"Hit the streets?" Tyson asked looking at Kai. "Why what are you two doing?"

"We were going to battle some armatures today," Kai said as Ray walked past him and to the front door. Kai's gaze followed Ray to the door, and then he looked back to Tyson.

"Well don't be too long," Tyson said as he stepped on his tippee-toes and planted a kiss on Kai's cheek.

"Don't worry I won't," Kai said with a confused expression on his face, unsure of what was going through Tyson's head.

Tyson watched as Kai headed to the door then heard the door close. Looking at Max, Tyson's eyes welled up with tears. "Now don't you see?" Tyson took a seat at the nearest chair feeling as though he was about to collapse.

Max took a seat next to Tyson thinking carefully about what he was going to say to him. "Tyson." Max waited until he looked up. "Listen to me carefully. If you think that Kai is cheating on you please ask him, because you speaking to me about it won't help as there is nothing I can do, all I can do is give you advice on the situation."

Tyson nodded and place his head on the table and began to sob softly.

Kai was very chatty as soon as they left the house, but Ray was not listening, he had a thousand thoughts going through his head and all of them were about what was happing, the love triangle which was Ray, Kai and Tyson and where he stood with Kai.

Kai stopped walking. "Ray are you listening to me."

Ray stopped and looked back to where Kai was standing "I'm sorry Kai what did you say?"

Kai ignored the question; he noticed that Ray was drained as if there was a weight on his shoulders. "Ray please tell me what is going on in that head of yours?"

"Kai I would tell you what is going on in head but…" Ray shook his head. "But I need to know where I stand. It is either him of me."

Kai turned his head away from him and sighed. "I knew that this would come up ever since you told me that I was hurting more then Tyson." Kai looked at Ray and slightly smiled. "But I have noticed something Ray, I have noticed a change, looking in the mirror now I do just see me anymore I see a future and this future has you and me in it." Kai grabbed a hold of Ray's hands. "Don't you see Ray that I need you I need you in my life, now more then ever."

Ray pulled his hands away from Kai, trying to get caught up in his wonderful plans. "Kai it doesn't matter what you say, or what you do, all that matters right now is you choosing who you want to be with." Ray started to walk down the street then stopped and looked at him. "I love you Kai, but now it is time for you to choose." Ray continued down the street, leaving Kai to think about what he said. "Why do I have to lie to each of them? Telling Tyson that there is nothing going on with Ray and me, and lying to Ray saying that I will leave Tyson. It shouldn't be a lie I have to tell."

_**Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**_

Ray felt really stupid telling Kai off and leaving him like that; that he decided to walk back the way he came to see if he could either catch up with him or meet him at home. Noticing that Kai was not seen on the walk home Ray went inside there house and sat on the lounge next to Tyson who was playing a _play station_ game with Max.

"Ray where's Kai?" Tyson asked as he paused the game and looked at the raven haired boy.

"I'm not sure," Ray said looking at the front door waiting in anticipation for the blader to come home. "We got separated." Ray stood up and smiled to the boy. "He will probably be home soon." Ray stared to walk away. "I will be outside."

Tyson watched as Ray left the room then looked back to Max.

"I only give advice nothing more nothing less," Max stated.

Tyson looked away from Max then towards where Ray left the room, as he was doing this the front door opened and a smile came to his face. "Kai," he smiled as he got up from the lounge and went over to him.

"Hey Ty," Kai said as he gave him a hug. "Wow I am so privileged," Kai said as he looked at the TV then at Max. "You stopped your game just for me?"

Max sighed and leaned back in the chair. "No Tyson go distracted by Ray."

Kai's eyes widened and looked around the room for the raven haired boy then look at Max. "So Ray made it home without me did he?"

"Yeah he is a big boy Kai he can walk by himself," Max said sarcastically.

"Well did he happen to walk himself anywhere else?" Kai asked.

"Yeah he is in the yard," Max said pointing behind him with his thumb.

"I'll be back," Kai said as he kissed Tyson on the forehead and went to the backyard.

Tyson watched as Kai walked away, and through the _play station_ controller that was in his hand on the ground and ran upstairs to his room.

"Crap here we go again more crying," Max said with a sigh as he got up and went towards Tyson's room.

**  
**_**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying  
**_

Kai softly closed the back door once he saw Tyson ran up stairs. He knew what he had to do now, and it was to end all this, all the pain that he was causing. Kai turned around and saw Ray lying in the middle of the backyard looking at the sky.

Kai walked over and laid next to Ray without disturbing him. Looking up at the sky it was alive with colour as the sun was setting.

"Isn't it beautiful," Ray said with a slight sigh and turned his head to look at Kai.

Kai turned his head also and looked into Ray's golden eyes.

"I'm sorry Kai I went off at you, I…"

"Ray it should be I that should be apologising, I am the one that is putting both Tyson and you through so much hell." Kai sat up and looked towards the end of the yard. "I have been thinking about this all day." Kai moved around so he could see Ray. "Ray, Tyson knows."

"What?!" Ray shot up in a seated position and looked at Kai. "How? When? We have been so careful."

"I think he has known for sometime and I think that it has been me." Kai lowered his head. "You change me Ray, you change me in a way that I don't know how or why but I am a better person with you; and I think that Tyson knows that I am happy with you."

Ray lifted up Kai's head and smiled. "I have only shown you who you really are."

Kai slowly leaned forward and kiss Ray.

"Tyson do you want to talk?" Max asked standing at the door way to Tyson and Kai's room.

"There is nothing to talk about, it seems like it is over now." Tyson turned and sadly smiled at Max, then turned back and looked over out the window. "Kai can see it in my eyes that I know he is unfaithful; and I can see it in his that he is happy with Ray and not me, all that he doesn't know is that I am dying inside." Tyson fell to his knees when he saw Kai and Ray Kiss, he knew now there was no way to get Kai back.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**_

Kai and Ray broke from there kiss and smiled at one another.

"I have to go," Kai said getting up from the ground and brushing the dirt off his pants.

"Why?" Ray asked and he also got up.

"I want to do this right now Ray," Kai picked up Ray's hand. "I want us to be together like we are destined to be and not a secret like we are now." Kai looked to Tyson and his room. "I have to talk to Tyson and tell him that I don't want to do this anymore." Kai slightly smiled and headed inside.

Kai walked up the stairs and into Tyson and his room. Kai noticed Tyson sitting on the floor with Max sitting on the bed talking to him. "Max could you leave us for the moment."

Max nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

Tyson stared at Kai from the ground where he was sitting. He felt so much sadness that Kai and him were about to break up, but so much anger towards Kai for what he had done.

"Tyson we…"

"Don't start Kai!" Tyson yelled as he got to his feet. "I don't want to hear anymore lies."

"Tyson I know you don't want to hear anything that comes out of my mouth, but now I am telling the truth. I don't want to hurt you anymore; I have noticed that every time that I walk out the door with Ray I see you die a little in side."

"Do you want to know why Kai?" Tyson asked moving closer to him. "Because I see Ray taking my life away right in front of me, I see him taking away the person that I love." Tyson lowered his head. "Kai if you don't wanna be with me or if you don't love me let me know."

Kai lifted Tyson's head so that he could look in his eyes. "Tyson I love you and I always will…"

Tyson slapped Kai's hand away from his face. "Well I don't like you idea of Love. You have cheated on me, but not behind my back or with someone that doesn't live in this house, but with Ray one of our team mates, someone that lives just down the hall from us." Tyson walked towards the window and looked out to Ray who was again lying on the grass looking up to the sky. "You paraded around like it was normal for you to have two boyfriends. You let your love blossom with him while ours suffered and died, yeah you may have loved me once," Tyson shook his head. "But don't lie to me now and tell me that you love me."

"Tyson please let me…"

"No, I want you to get out of here," Tyson turned away from him and sat on the bed. "I will leave your stuff and the front of our door."

Kai wanted to say so much more to Tyson, but he heard what the keeper of the Dragon wanted and he didn't want to make him anymore upset then he already was. "As you wish," Kai said as he left closing the door as he left.

_**Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore)**_

Tyson took a few deep breaths then stood up to look out the window. He saw Kai walk out the back door and Ray stand up and they began to hug. _I can't do this anymore_ Tyson thought as he took something out of his draw and ran out of his room and outside to confront both Kai and Ray.

Kai closed the door behind him, behind his old life and let out a sigh of relief. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Kai walked down the stairs and outside so he could tell Ray the good news.

Kai stood outside and looked at Ray who hadn't notice him walk out there. "Ray we are free."

Ray rolled over and got to his feet. "Really?" Ray ran over to Kai and wrapped his arms around him. "I am so glad that we can finally be together."

"Why!" Someone shouted behind them.

Kai and Ray broke apart to see Tyson holding a gun at them.

"Tyson what are you doing?" Kai asked as he stepped in front of Ray not wanting to lose him now.

"Why did you break my trust in you Kai? I love you." Tyson walked towards them stilling holding the gun at Kai.

Ray stepped back with every step that Tyson took towards them.

"I didn't want to do this anymore with you Tyson, I love you but I am not in love with you, not like I am with Ray," Kai said knowing these words would just hurt him more.

Tyson sobbed slightly and slowly brought the gun up to his head.

"Tyson no!" Ray shouted as moved forward, so now he was standing beside Kai.

Tyson took the gun away from his own head and he was now pointing towards Ray. "And why shouldn't I Ray, you have taken everything that I held close away from me, you have fucked up my life!"

"Tyson it wasn't Ray who fucked your life it was me." Kai took a step forward. "It was me who couldn't make up my mind and make a decision." Kai again took a step forward.

"Kai don't come any closer," Tyson said as his held the gun up strong towards him. "Or I will shoot."

"Tyson you won't hurt me," Kai said softly as he took another step closer.

Tyson fired a shot.

Max sat down on the lounge and opened up the latest _Zoo_ magazine that he hadn't had a chance of reading yet. "What tools," Max said as he commented on some of the letters that guys had written in, to Krystal.

Max looked up from the magazine and noticed that Kai had come out of the bedroom.

"You can go back in if you want," Kai said as he walked past him and to the backyard.

"No thank you, I have had enough of crying boys for one day," Max said to himself as he went back to reading.

Not even half way through the page was Max interrupted again by Tyson running past him as fast as he could.

"What the hell is going on with these people?" Max asked himself and he got up and walked through the kitchen to the backyard to watch what they were doing.

"Why the Fuck does Tyson have a gun!" Max was shocked this was totally out of Tyson's Character. Max slowly went into the Kitchen and picked up the cordless phone and dialled triple zero.

_Hello how may I direct y_our call?

"Please I need the police," Max said softly as he didn't know how well Tyson may be able to hear him talking.

_One moment please_

_Police how can I help you?_

"I need help Tyson is holding a gun at my team-mates."

_Sir where do you live?_

"I live at …"

BANG!

Max hit the ground. "SHIT! Tyson just shot someone"

_Sir I have traced your call, I will send an ambulance around to you along with two squad cars._

"Well hurry the last thing I need is another team mate dead." Max hung up the phone and took a couple of deep breaths then looked out the glass sliding doors.

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)  
I don't wanna do this anymore**_****

"KAI!!!" Ray Screamed as he went over to his side.

Kai held his shoulder where Tyson just shot him. "Well I guess I was wrong," Kai said as he took his hand off the wound and looked at the blood.

Ray ripped part of his shirt and started wrapping it tightly around Kai's shoulder as he looked at Tyson. "Are you happy Tyson, are you happy now that you have shot Kai, the one that you have been continuously telling us love so much."

Tyson suddenly realise what he had done. "Kai I am so sorry." Tyson started to move towards them."

"Don't move any closer!" Someone shouted behind Tyson.

Tyson turned his head to see that there were policemen standing behind him, hold guns towards him. Tyson looked back to see Ray caring for Kai, and Kai looking back at him with love in his eyes. Tyson's eyes welled up. "Kai love you."

BANG!

Kai looked up towards Tyson but he was too late to say anything to him. Tyson had put the gun to his own head and pulled the trigger, there was nothing anyone could have done to stop him.


End file.
